24 horas  fatal
by thiagomss
Summary: Um novo dia na vida de Jack, novas surpresas, um novo vilão.Será o ultimo dia de Jack?
1. Chapter 1

Os acontecimentos a seguir ocorrem entre 9am e10am

-Corra

Uma grande explosão destrói o galpão da indústria THONK.

-Mark você está bem?

- Sim, Jack.

Os dois agentes da CTU se levantaram do chão e correram em direção ao carro.

-Chloe ele foi destruído, informe a casa branca.

-Ok, Jack.

Na casa branca

O telefone toca do salão oval.

- Srª.Presidente Chloe diretora da CTU está na linha 1.

-Chloe aqui é a presidente Candie.

-Presidente Candie, o HD com a informação sobre o próximo alvo dos ataques terroristas foi destruído.

-Mas como isso pode acontecer?-Gritou à senhora presidente.

-Senhora presidente, calma deixa ela se explicar. – Falou o conselheiro da presidência John Mc'Len.

- Senhora presidente, alguém sabia sobre a nossa operação – Explicou Chloe

-Algum espião?- Perguntou a conselheira Marianne Kale

-Não tenho certeza- Falou Chloe

-Então o encontre!-Gritou à senhora presidente

9:15:34...

9:15:35...

9:15:36...

Na CTU todos procuravam mais pistas.

Chloe escuta batidas na porta da sua sala.

-Pode entrar Jason.

-Escute o que eu interceptei- Falou logo Jason ao entrar na sala.

-O alvo foi destruído com sucesso, agora eu quero meu dinheiro.

-Calma o jogo não se joga assim – Falou uma voz suave de mulher

-Mas eu já fiz a minha parte do acordo.

-Mas eu tenho outro trabalho para você- Falou a voz suave

-Ok, lhe encontro no mesmo local.

A conversa se encerrou, ai deixou uma ar de duvidas pelo ar.

-Morris suba até aqui, depressa!- Exclamou Chloe

9:46:21...

9:46:22...

9:46:23...

-Srª.Presidente não a mais duvidas que o país está num alerta geral – Exclamou John Mc'Len

-Calma, isso pode ser apenas um grupo radical querendo nos assustar nesses 4 dias de ataque – Respondeu Marianne Kale

A presidente continuava calada, a sua aparência de preocupada, não cairia bem nesse momento, o silencio pairava sobre o salão oval.

Jack e Mark perceberam um carro saindo de perto do galpão em chamas

-Siga-o agora – gritou Jack para Mark

A perseguição tem inicio.

O silencio no salão oval é quebrado pelo toque do celular da presidente.

-Alô

-Senhora presidente Nicole Candie vá para um local onde fique sozinha.

-O que você quer? – Perguntou a voz de medo de Nicole

- Me obedeça.

9:59:57...

9:59:58...

9:59:59...

10:00:00

No próximo episodio.

Jack intercepta o carro e tem uma grande surpresa.

-Você?!-Pergunta Jack

-Eu mesmo, porque o espanto?

-Olá querida Nicole agora você é presidente então, você vai fazer tudo o que eu quiser.

-Mas porque eu faria isso?

-Porque estou com sua filha

Thiago Messias


	2. Chapter 2

Anteriormente em 24 horas:

Uma grande explosão destrói o galpão da indústria THONK.

-Mark você está bem?

- Sim, Jack.

-Chloe ele foi destruído, informe a casa branca.

-Ok, Jack.

O telefone toca do salão oval.

- Srª.Presidente Chloe diretora da CTU está na linha 1.

-Chloe aqui é a presidente Candie.

-Presidente Candie, o HD com a informação sobre o próximo alvo dos ataques terroristas foi destruído.

-Mas como isso pode acontecer?-Gritou à senhora presidente.

-Senhora presidente, calma deixa ela se explicar. – Falou o conselheiro da presidência John Mc'Len.

- Senhora presidente, alguém sabia sobre a nossa operação – Explicou Chloe

-Algum espião?- Perguntou a conselheira Marianne Kale

-Não tenho certeza- Falou Chloe

Jason entra na sala de Chloe

-Escute o que eu interceptei- Falou logo Jason ao entrar na sala.

-O alvo foi destruído com sucesso, agora eu quero meu dinheiro.

-Calma o jogo não se joga assim – Falou uma voz suave de mulher

-Mas eu já fiz a minha parte do acordo.

-Mas eu tenho outro trabalho para você- Falou a voz suave

-Ok, lhe encontro no mesmo local.

A conversa se encerrou, ai deixou um ar de duvidas pelo ar.

Jack e Mark perceberam um carro saindo de perto do galpão em chamas

-Siga-o agora – gritou Jack para Mark

A perseguição tem inicio.

O silencio no salão oval é quebrado pelo toque do celular da presidente.

-Alô

-Senhora presidente Nicole Candie vá para um local onde fique sozinha.

-O que você quer? – Perguntou a voz de medo de Nicole

- Me obedeça.

**Os acontecimentos a seguir ocorrem entre 10am e 11am**

- Estou só – disse a voz de medo de Nicole enquanto olhava para seus conselheiros

- Olá querida Nicole agora você é presidente então, você vai fazer tudo o que eu falar.

- Mas porque eu faria isso?

-Porque estou com sua filha – falou a voz num tom ameaçador

-MÃEEEEEEEEEEE – gritou uma voz de criança no fundo da ligação

-Escutou Nicole, se você quer vê-la de novo, faça o que eu disser

- O que você quer?

-Eu quero que você...

10:12:12...

10:12:13...

10:12:14...

- Chloe estamos perseguindo um carro, que saiu de perto do armazém após a explosão – Falou Jack rapidamente

- OK, Jack informe a sua posição, que mandarei Caterine lhe ajudar via satélite, Jason interceptou uma ligação que indica que alguém quis matar vocês 2 e sabia da nossa operação.

-Chloe estamos na rua Oregon, atrás de uma camionete preta. Você quer disser que tem um espião na CTU?

-Jack eu não tenha certeza ainda

-Chloe, Mark interceptou a camionete, estou indo até o carro.

Não bastou Jack acabar de fala isso alguém saiu da camionete atirando.

-Mark me cubra – Gritou Jack

Várias balas cortaram o ar num pequeno beco na rua Oregon.

-Mark o force a vim para mim – falou Jack baixinho pelo rádio

Mark correu por trás do suspeito, enquanto o suspeito sem saber corria em direção a Jack.

-Continue Mark ele já esta quase aqui

Quando o suspeito levantou sua cabeça após carregar a sua arma, ela viu a ponta da arma de Jack na sua testa.

-Te peguei – falou Jack orgulhoso

Jack retirou a mascara que estava no rosto do suspeito

-Você?!-Pergunta Jack

-Jack, porque o espanto?

-Chloe pegamos o suspeito

-Quem é Jack? – Falou a voz de Chloe curiosa

No meio desse dialogo Morris chega à sala de Chloe

- Sim, querida? - perguntou ele

-Só um minuto Jack. Morris tente rastrear a mulher que está na gravação que o Jason interceptou.

-OK – Falou Morris se retirando da sala

-Jack, quem é o suspeito? – Perguntou Chloe retomando a conversa com Jack

10:48:41...

10:48:42...

10:48:43...

-Eu quero que você liberte Cheng Zhi, você tem 3 horas para isso, depois eu ligo para disser o local da troca – Falou a voz estranha para a presidente

- 3 horas é pouco, ele está numa prisão de alta segurança, preciso de no mínimo mais 1 hora

-Se você passar 1 minuto do tempo, sua filha perdera um olho, e assim por diante

-Vou tentar o fazer o meu máximo – Falou a presidente com um tom de preocupada.

-Adeus – o voz do outro lado da linha desligou a ligação

A presidente Candie ficou preocupada no salão oval.

-Quem era Srª. Presidente? – perguntou John Mc'Len

-Ele não disse o nome, ele só quer uma coisa

-O que? -perguntou Marianne Kale

-Cheng Zhi livre

-Você nunca faria isso – disse John Mc'Len num ar de deboche

-Ele está com minha filha

10:59:57...

10:59:58...

10:59:59...

11:00:00...

No próximo episodio

-Jack traga-o para a CTU

-Ok, Chloe

-O que faremos agora ? –perguntou John Mc'Len

-O libertaremos

-O que? – exclamou Marianne Kale Thiago Messias


End file.
